ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Road to Redemption III (2009)
Card Extreme Elimination Chamber for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Mister K © vs. Jaywalker vs. CM Bank$ vs. Regulator vs. Nik-e-G vs. ??? Triple Threat Match Mr. DEDEDE vs. MaK vs. HRDO Extreme Elimination Chamber for the EAW Championship Captain Charisma © vs. Killswitch vs. Extreme Enigma vs. Viper vs. Speedy vs. Adam vs. Robbie V Last Man Standing Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship Kevin Devastation © vs. Dark Emperor Scramble Match for the EAW Interbranded Championship James M. Johnson © vs. Y2Impact vs. Cole Smith vs. CB Cool vs. St. Anger Divide & Conquer Match for the final spot in the Showdown Extreme Elimination Chamber The Red Elite (Jason Sanders & Vic Vendetta) vs. El Cibernetico & Cyclone vs. Hova & Matt Ryder vs. Revolution 5.5 (George Cooper & Triple A) Barbed Wire Massacre Match for the EAW Alternative X Championship and ACW Ultimate X Championship Hurricane Hawk (AXC/UXC) vs. JC Styles Results *2. Other teams of the match were The Red Elite (Jason Sanders & Vic Vendetta), El Cibernetico & Cyclone, and Revolution 5.5 (George Cooper & Triple A). Cyclone screwed his team out by giving El Cibernetico a Cyclone Cutter as Cibernetico was gonna a spear on Triple A. Later in the match, Matt Ryder nails Triple A with a chain-wrapped Mugshot as Triple A was going for the Pedigree on Hova. *3. Johnson was the current interim Interbranded Champion until Y2Impact hit the Lionsault on Smith and went for the cover. Johnson was gonna break the cover until he got stopped by St. Anger. Y2Impact made a post-match speech he became the first-ever EAW Triple Crown Champion via his partner's help and he & St. Anger is the most dominant tag team in EAW today and he announces that they are gunning for the Unified EAW Tag Team Championships because The Order of the Angels are hungry for gold especially Y2Impact. *5. Extreme Enigma was supposed to be in the match but he was rushed to a New Jersey Hospital in serious Critical Condition. After Viper eliminating Speedy, Speedy was so enraged that he unleashed hell on Viper until Speedy left the chamber. During the final moments of the match, Killswitch helped Captain Charisma to eliminate Viper. And at the end of the match, Killswitch lay down for Captain Charisma so Captain Charisma win the match and keep the title. After the match, it was revealed that the reason why Killswitch lay down for Captain Charisma was nothing more than a set up between the two. *6. HRDO and Mr. DEDEDE brawled each other as DEDEDE was making his entrance just moments before the match. *7. As Mister K was celebrating, Heart Break Boy hits the Sweet Chin Music onto Mister K and then steals the World Heavyweight Title as HBB exits the chamber with the title as the awesome bloody event comes to an end. Eliminations Miscellaneous *Nik-e-G was supposed to be in the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Extreme Elimination Chamber Match but got banned from the arena by The Heart Break Boy. *This event marks the first time one of the Extreme Elimination Chamber matches having an extra chamber pod than the normal number of chamber pods. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2009